bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Riruka Dokugamine (Darknesslover5000)
Riruka Dokugamine (毒ヶ峰 リルカ, Dokugamine Riruka) was a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Riruka is a young slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair with the same color, which she keeps styled into two pigtails, between which she wears a light-colored hat. She also wears a dark dress and a pair of thigh-length boots. Personality Confident and somewhat playful, Riruka appears to be an impatient, hot-tempered young girl, that unleashes her wrath even towards her comrades if they disagree with her. She claims to be with her group only for her own agenda and not out of any loyalty to Kūgo. She is extremely talkative and is capable of having ongoing one-sided conversations about irrelevant topics. She suffers from extreme myopia but avoids wearing glasses out of her vanity and claims contact lenses make her large eyes go dry too fast. Riruka has an extreme love of cute objects, and it is also the basis for her Fullbring. She states that she wants to be "smothered to death by the cute things she loves". She appears to put on a nasty front to hide how insecure she feels and treat everyone with a stand offish attitude even when it is clear she is upset ( When talking about Girikos power , and when talking with Orihime) Riruka is very adamant about Fullbringers being seen as more than normal humans and sees the world in quite bleak manner ; the phillosphy of survial of the fittest. History Riruka discovered her Fullbring at the age of 5 and by 6, she claimed to be unrivaled. At the age of 7, she fell in love with a boy. She used her Fullbring to lock him away in a chest and brought him sweets everyday. She clung to the belief that he would love her but this did not happen. Locking him away frightened him and she could see it in his eyes. She became unable to stand looking at him and let him go, but she did not stop to think what would happen if he told others about her ability. At some point, Riruka turned to bullying her sister Gina, whom she stole a toy from, causing Gina to cry out for their mom. At some point, Riruka met Shūkurō Tsukishima and Kūgo Ginjō, and along with other Fullbringers, namely Yukio, Jackie, and Giriko, was convinced to join Kūgo, forming Xcution. She and other Fullbringers made a pact with Kūgo to share each others' powers and a small promise not meant to be broken. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Riruka along with Kūgo and the rest of Xcution fell under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, to make Tsukishima look like the sole villain, as part of their plan to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring to strengthen their own Plot Note: For a list of canon events where Riruka was shown, see here. Equipment Love Gun- A heart-shaped device with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. It was originally created by Shūkurō Tsukishima and is able to fire miniaturized objects contained inside it which then increase in size. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: During her time as a Human, Riruka was spiritually aware, first being able to only see the faint outlines of Hollows and spirits, but she quickly became able to see them fully as her powers progressed. High Spiritual Power: Riruka, due to being spiritually aware, also has an amount of spiritual power, though how much she has has never been really expressed. Upon receiving Ichigo's Fullbring, her spiritual energy has only increased. Fullbring I_permit_you anime.gif|Riruka creates a pass to put Ichigo in the box Dollhouse Second Form.jpg|Dollhouse enhanced by Ichigo's Fullbring Addiction Shot.jpg|Riruka's Addiction Shot Dollhouse(ドールハウス, Dōruhausu): Riruka's Fullbring gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Riruka refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with. To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, and then flicks it towards the target with her thumb. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, "I permit you." The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. She deactivates her ability by sneezing on the doll house. This, however, is revealed to only be a joke she plays on people she uses her Fullbring on. TO truly deactivate her Fullbring, she must merely envision the object as being "revolting", an effect sneezing on it creates for her. Additionally, if the container affected by Dollhouse is destroyed, its contents are forcibly ejected. *'Second Form:' After receiving some of Ichigo's powers from Ginjō, Riruka gains white bands of armor covering her forearms with two spikes in the area of each of her hands and the pieces on her hat taking the form of rabbit-like ears. She also has a tie and white armor covering her chest shaped like a broken heart as well as her legs. The spikes can be used for stabbing the opponent. ::Addiction Shot: Using the command "Addiction Shot", Riruka points her arm at a target and launches a heart from her fist. She then calls the name of the target and states that she admits them, allowing her to place the person inside an object of her choosing, such as shrinking Rukia Kuchiki and placing her inside a plushie ::Human Container: Riruka stabs a target with her gauntlets, and the "R" on her gauntlets glow, as light pours from where she stabbed the target. Then Riruka secretly hides herself inside the target. While the host still has control of their body and mind, Riruka has limited control of him or her as long as she is inside the target. When Riruka wants to leave the host, a sideways H with several dots appears on their chest and opens, propelling Riruka out. Additionally, while being inside the person, her presence can't be sensed and she has access to the person's thoughts. Whenever she enters or leaves the target, they fall unconscious as a result. ::Dollhouse of Puppets: A new ability Riruka can use due to the enhanced power of this form, she can actually split her own soul into several pieces (and split the pieces into pieces) and have them inhabit inanimate objects to use as she likes. With her own soul pieces residing in the object, if it is a doll of some kind, she can control it like a marionette, though the use of this remains to be seen, and if it is a weapon, she can increase it's lethality through various means. ::Object Regeneration: A healing power of sorts, when an object (or person) is under the influence of her Dollhouse, she can reverse damage done to the object. This ability gets weaker when used in succession on the same target. :Enhanced Speed: Like other Fullbringers, Riruka can Fullbring the ground, to boost her speed, air to accelerate, and asphalt to increase her jumping ability, producing flickering "bringer lights" as she does so. Gallery Riruka_Orihime_Official.jpg|RiruHime...meh Sample_2971dd6196783f730212aa8594e29216.jpg|Riruka Volume 51 Cover.jpg|Volume 51, the Riru volume Quotes Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I like lots of things and I'm gonna keep on looking for even more! I wanna spend my whole life collecting things I like and be smothered to death by them! *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "If you ask anyone to name a universal rule that governs animals and humans alike, I bet you most people would answer "survival of the fittest". There are strong people and there are weak people. At a glance, it looks like the difference is pretty clear-cut. But the truth is, there's a lot more to it than just a simple battle of "strong" against "weak", of kill or be killed. You must understand what I'm talking about too, right? The true meaning of "survival of the fittest" isn't as simple as all that."